Hedda Prince and the Hidden Family Line
by Bubbles's unwilling master
Summary: Late one night Severus Snape was disturbed by a Magical Children Service's worker. It tuns out he is the only living relative of a young, abandoned child. He grows fond of her, as fond of her as Snape can be of anyone, anyway. Most likely due to her wonderful potion ability, and dour personality, similar to his. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hedda Prince and the Hidden Family Line

Authors note: I have not given up on SeidtoTama, my Gintama Fanfiction. I just took a break, but I'm still writing it. I had another idea for it last night at work. I wanted to post this for a while, I just did not have time to have it corrected for a while thanks to my super busy schedule this semester at school, and work. Ugh college. Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliate with it. Or any of the other TV shows, books, places mentioned that are real or were created by someone else. This is a fanfic I'm writing Yazziyous Daydreamer. She had a dream about it and I wanted to write one for her. I'm rearranging the years where Harry Potter took place in. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Hedda is two year older than the trio. One last thing, this will be done in three parts. Part two should be corrected tomorrow, then posted. Part three needs a bit more writing. This is a mix of Cannon HP and Lupin-Black story Notes: ' ' means thoughts " " means dialog

-Beginning of Part One-

 _Somewhere in the English Country side, 1999_

The night was dark; there was no moon out on this cloudy mid-July night. A very secluded manor house stood amongst a strand of deep woods. There was only one light on in the many dark windows that faced the night. In that one lit room a man sat hunched at a fancy, ancient-looking writing desk. Longish, dark locks fell in his face as he glared at his quill. He placed it back into the ink well. The man lifted the candle as he rose from the burgundy desk chair, ready to retire for the evening. He turned back towards the desk to seal the letter in an envelope.

The dim flame in the fireplace behind the man roared to life. It held the face of young woman with Hispanic features. "Severus Snape," she addressed the older man, with a Mid-Western, American dialect. He twisted on his feet, his black robed twirling with him like the flapping of an unkindness of ravens.

"Yes," he sneered. 'Who would be as impudent as to use the floo network a few moments before the stroke of midnight?'

The woman smiled. It was a charming, very professional smile. "I'm Stella Stanson." She paused, trying to offer him a crisp white business card.

Severus ignored it. "Get to the point, Ms. Stanson."

She hid her offense behind a polished mannerism. "Of course, Mr. Snape."

"Professor," he corrected between gritted teeth.

"My apologies, Professor Snape. I'm with Magical Children's services. Head of the Special Cases division." The wizard's pale face betrayed none of the curiosity brewing inside of him, only the irritation of being called upon at this late hour. 'What in Merlin's Beard could this be about?' Severus was a childless, bachelor. 'I suppose it must have something to do with one of my students. They might want proof or statements of them being neglected at home.'

Stella cleared her throat before continuing. "If the manner of this case were not so urgent… I would send you a letter. Which is the general protocol." She raised a manila folder, careful not to ruin her fresh manicure. She had gone to one of her old-school friend's newly opened nail salon and had them painted with wonderful black and gold stripes with silver G's for the play in her home town's community theatre that she was just casted in, The Great Gatsby. "A child was just recovered today from Gnilrets, Illinois." She handed him the folder. "The circumstances were worthy of a boggart."

Severus snatched it out of her hands and hurriedly scanned it. He did not have the time nor the patience to stay up until the wee hours of the morning for something like this. He had breakfast with his distant relatives Lucius and Narcissa in the morning. Then he had plans to run into town, he was almost out of his jar of Newts eyes for his potions. The species he was using for his creations were difficult to find and he only used the best ingredients for any of his potions regardless if it was for his personal use or business matters.

The first page was of a little girl about five years old. She had hair like that muggle actress Severus remembered his mother was fond of, Shirley Temple? Large brown eyes and a slightly crooked nose—which is a common trait of the Prince family line. Most would not have noticed it, but as he was of the Prince family, he of course did. He did not usually find children cute, but she was adorable. Not that he would ever say that aloud. She was much cuter than Lucius's son, Draco. He was such a mean looking baby, unlike this child. There were many random jotted in notes to help wizards understand muggle terms, clearly by some witch that was proud of her high marks in Muggle Studies. Severus rolled his eyes at this.

The files read:

Name: Hedda M. O'Dailey

Birthday: June 22, 1992

Sex: Female

Age: 5

Biological Parents: Caitlin O'Dailey and Bob Convernly.

Case Notes: On a Kindergarten (A sort of school for baby muggles) trip to a local National Park, the child was reportedly quietly playing with a plastic dinosaur (They do not come to life and roar, unless they have some type of power source called batteries) on a wooden park bench and watching the small waterfall before in a moment's notice appeared in a fifty ft. Spruce tree. The lady in charge of the trip, Ms. Smith, came running when another child reported this.

When Ms. Smith reached the child, she was already trying to climb down, when her hand missed a branch and she fell. Miraculously, the child was not hurt. Nonetheless, they rushed her to the hospital because they thought she might have a concussion. The child's mother, Caitlin O'Dailey, picked her up after the doctors (Muggle Healers) discharged her with the warning for Ms. O'Dailey to keep her awake for several more hours and to watch for several signs.

Report Cnt: The next report comes from Liz Mindo, a friend of the biological mother. She reports that Ms. O'Dailey dropped Hedda off at her house. Ms. O'Dailey told Ms. Mindo that she was going to be late for her tanning appointment (A skin appointment that takes place at muggle salons to make one's skin tan) Ms. Mindo was only supposed to watch Hedda for a couple of hours. However, Ms. O'Dailey never returned to get her. After a week of keeping the child and unable to contact Ms. O'Dailey, Ms. Mindo dropped Hedda off at DCFS (Muggle Child Services).

Further Notes: the child exhibits several signs and displays of having magic. Very powerful magic.

Severus felt a twang of pity in his heart. It reminded him of how neglectful his own parents were. He immediately squashed it. "Yes, this is very tragic Ms. Stanson. Despite that, what does this have to do with me?"

Stella had watched him read curiously. She did not want this case. Normally, it would go to an underling, but all the other case workers refused the job. A majority of them said they would quit, if their superior insisted they take the case. MCS was already understaffed as it is. So, Stella begrudgingly accepted it. Knowing the potions instructor's reputation as an incredibly rigid and harsh man. "Well, the client would normally be placed with a relative after being taken out of the mother's custody. Unfortunately, no one could locate the biological mother. The biological father is in prison. There are no step parents or close relatives that we could get a hold of. DCFS placed her in foster care, and her foster parents, Tim and Andrea, both squibs, realized immediately that she was a witch and contacted us in hopes of reaching any magical family."

With an annoyed sigh, Severus tapped a long, pale finger against the fireplace mantle. 'Ah. They want to contact one of my student's parents, who will turn out to be some sort of relative for the child.' He rolled his eyes. 'Why did they not contact Dumbledore or any of the school officials for this?' A short, greenish, spindly creature wearing a mini Victorian style dress entered Severus's study. The house elf carried an antique tray. Severus accepted the cup of tea, she offered mumbling. "Thank you, Dapper." He was unprepared for what the case worker informed him next.

"Well, Professor Snape, according to the Heritage potion she is a Prince." There were a few moments pause. Stella's eyes lit in what could be considered an almost sadistic glee. "You are the closest relation we could get a hold of." Severus choked on his tea, causing Dapper, who had started to exit the room, to nearly drop the tray.

Being the good house elf she was, she managed to place the tray neatly on the desk and assist her master. Severus quickly regained his composure and sent Dapper away, not in an unkind manner. "What do you mean she is a Prince?" He snarled. Cold black eyes filled with the promise that if she was joking he was willing to cast an unforgivable curse or two on the unfortunate trickster, caused a shiver to go down Stella's spine that she could not quite conceal.

Stella gulped, but otherwise stayed perfectly professional. "Turn to page 394, Professor Snape."

He thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. It was the results of the Heritage potion. It was true. It says that Hedda's Grandmother was his Grandmother's sister, Danica Prince. But he had never heard of her. The heritage potion results only went as far as the closest wizarding relative. The MCS clearly used a cheap one, as it went past even the 1500s on the child's muggle relatives, but not only to the most recent Wizarding ancestor. Severus could make a potion that went a lot further, however he wanted to know now. Since the Heritage potion would require, a bit of Hedda's saliva and Severus did not wish to wait that long. Danica Prince was not in any of the family tapestries that hung throughout the halls of the manor, nor in any of the records he had read. Once Severus found out that he was from a great lineage, all those years ago, he had done extensive research on his genealogy.

Usually so controlled, Severus struggled to maintain his racing thoughts. Turning away from the fire place he searched several cluttered shelves filled with all kinds of odds and ends: a humanoid skull, several rare gems that sparkled in the candle light, a couple of parchment pieces, and a few other random things. Until he found what he was looking for. A small golden bell. He rang it once. Dapper reappeared in the doorway. "Dapper. I need you to bring me everything you can find on the Prince blood lines," he ordered.

Dapper bowed, hiding her smile as she scurried away. She was happy her master was not going to be all alone now. She had hoped that he would soon settle down, especially now that he had such a good job at the Wizarding school. 'He should find a wife and have lots of little wizards and witches for Dapper to look after.' Her green head nodded rapidly to herself. 'But having a niece is good, too.' She hummed as she made her way to the library to find the requested items.

Severus turned back to deal with the American witch. "What must I do to claim guardianship of the child?"

Stella had waited patiently, for him to finish with his elf. She hid her copy of Witch's Fab behind her back, then apparated it back to the nightstand in her bedroom, back at her apartment. The case worker explained the whole situation to him. She was relieved that he had taken it so well. It was also good that he was from a well-known pure blood family, to her knowledge a very wealthy one too. 'Perhaps he'll feel so grateful at finding his long lost relative he'll donate to Wizarding Children Services.' After everything was arranged, Stella disappeared from the floo.

Severus almost smiled when Dapper brought him a giant pile of books. "Thank you, Dapper." He sent the sleepy house elf away so she could retire to bed. He actually liked the house elf more than he liked most wizards that he knew. Severus had inherited her at the same time he inherited the Prince estate. Technically Dapper, and the others were free. They just did not want to leave, preferring to serve the Prince family. There were a couple more house elves on the property, but Dapper was the main one in charge of the others, sort of like a butler, he imagined. Severus pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it to one of the shelves near the door.

"Accio candles." Catching the candles out of the air he placed several more on the desk and lit them. He would be here for a while pouring over the information. Severus had to know, who was Danica Prince? His thoughts turned to the coming days. Severus was to travel to Gnilrets, Illinois; in America, via floo, to sign paper work and other official documents and pick up Hedda.

As the clock struck three, Severus soon found the answer to his question. It was not in any of the thick tome books that held family trees, and extensive records of everyone's lives or biographies. It was a tiny, floral, leather bond journal that belonged to his grandmother, Maryannsia. It turned out that she was having an affair with his grandfather—the man Maryannsia would marry two years later, Bartholomew's older brother Mycroft who was married to Eileen Longbottom. This was before she was engaged to her late husband. Instead of shaming her family with an illegitimate child, Maryann, had fled to America for her summer holiday right before her seventh year at Hogwarts. When she returned to England no one was none the wiser about any of the whole scandalous affair.

Gnilrets, Illinois turned out to be a relatively small town (compared to London, anyway) with only about fifteen thousand residents. The sun shined brightly, filling the children services office with more light, thanks to the giant wide windows that filled the building–much to Severus's annoyance.

The child was dressed in a yellow sundress and sat with her hands in her lap waiting quietly. A small blue backpack, with a brown teddy bear sticking out from it, was placed by her. Upon meeting the reclusive wizard, the child shook his hand and said. "Hello. Nice to meet you, mister."

It was hard for Severus to hold back his rare smile. She seemed less headache inducing than most of his students, already. Furthermore, although Severus was not around young children often he knew that most could not speak so well. "Hello, miss O'Dailey." After delivering the paper to the caseworker, he traveled with her to Chicago, which is where the closest Wizarding court was. He had forgotten that the child had not grown up in a wizarding home, and was mildly surprised when she clung to his robes on the trip. It was easy enough to finish the adoption papers. Severus handed them to the judge who stamped them, thus Hedda O'Dailey was now Hedda Prince. She never said much, just stood nearby.

When they finally arrived back at his estate, Hedda's brown eyes widened to almost comical proportions. She was more surprised by his home than the existence of magic. "I've never seen such a big house before!"

He covered his mouth to hide a chuckle. From the description of her family, he knew that she had also grown up in poverty, like him. "Yes, Child. One day it will all be yours..." He tilted his chin up proudly, gesturing toward the entire estate, "It is your birthright," Severus announced in a matter of fact tone.

The next few days passed quickly, he had taken her to Diagon alley almost immediately to have robes made. 'No Prince heiress would be caught dead in muggle clothes.' He thought as he leads her into Madame Malkin's shop. 'I would never hear the end of it if Narcissa or Lucius saw her in the garb she came with.' "Stay here. Request eight pairs of casual robes and two dress robes." Severus ordered his niece, "I will be right back. I need to pick up a few ingredients." He had no need to tell her to behave. He knew she would, after the last few days that she had been in his custody.

Madam Malkin's youngest daughter had come to work with her. The squat, happy witch was pleased that one of her daughter had an interest in the family business. The Malkin's have worked has seamstresses for British Wizarding families since way before the first wizarding war. If Madame Malkin's grandmother was to be believed, she was known for her tall tales, Since the first Wizarding families settled in England.

Out of the three girls of them only the youngest was interested in fashion or really anything at all to do with sewing and tailoring. The other two, Gracel and Minnerita, had other careers in mind. Gracel became a lawyer, like Madame Malkin's husband—even though Rictor was from a wizarding family he had always adored muggle culture, particularly their laws and things. Madame Malkin assumed it was because his mother's sister was from the Weasley clan. The middle child, Minnerita heart had always been full of Herbs and Flowers. Minnerita, had gotten all Os in her herbology classes, while only getting As in her other classes, aside from Potions which was all Es. Minnerita thus became a herb mixer there, preparing and growing most– if not all of the herbs and plants (Magical and mundane, alike) needed for potions and all sorts of other cures that the healers use.

Esmerelda, the youngest who had just graduated at Hogwarts was now an official apprentice to her mother. Esmerelda helped redecorate the shop. To make it have a better vibe, according to her. The walls of the waiting room were a sandy tan, pictures of smiling witches and wizards in all sorts of robes hung from the wall. In the corner, there was several wooden toys, coloring books, and puzzles for children to play with.

Madame Malkin, was pleased to see how happy her customers were with the changes. The middle-aged witch had complete confidence in her daughter's abilities to take over the shop after she retired. A daughter was always the head of the Malkins, unlike most who usually choose the eldest son for their heir. It was usually the eldest daughter, and she kept her maiden name, even when married– unless she married the last of a family line, her husband would change his name to Malkins. If that was the case other things would be arranged so that both family lines to continue.

A short lady swept into the front of the shop. She had long, brown, curls that spilled out from under her floral headband. "Hello darling!" She addressed dramatically. "I'm Katrina" She almost tripped over her long, lavender robes. "How can I help you?" She asked in a sing-song voice, looking extremely dazed almost confused with where she was. Hedda thought that she either had a very whimsical personality or she was taking drugs. But Hedda saw none of the signs on her that her mother possessed, or any of the other people who she had seen with drugs. Like needle marks, dark eyes, overly gaunt features, or even itching. She must have had a naturally dreamy personality.

The child asked for the robes that Severus mentioned as Katrina lead her to one of the back rooms. Hedda saw several garments being mended or sewed by needles and thread that seemed to be worked by invisible people as she headed to the back. In one room, there was a sewing machine going at full speed, an older teenage girl sat there reading a catalog with broomsticks on it while the machine worked by itself. Hedda glimpsed her nametag which read Esmerelda.

"Ugh! Who decided Silvery Demiguise fur would be the newest it fashion for broom covers!" She groaned to herself. "Puh-lease! Occamy scales would have been much cuter!" the teen girl lifted a short wand with shiny charms dangling from it, flicking it to the cloth rack. "Accio lavender silk." A large bundle of lavender silk fabric started floating to the machine as the witch pointed it to the machine, where it fell under the needle. Hedda was a little startled but she was only starting to get used to magic. She looked forward to the day when she could get her own wand already, though.

Katrina hummed cheerfully as she had Hedda undress to her undergarments, then measured her. "This one'll look good in earthy tones! Yes. She will!" The day dreamy witch told Hedda she could wait in the lobby for a bit, after her fitting.

Hedda had her head turned, looking out of the window at the book shop across the street. 'Maybe if I ask nicely, uncle Severus will let me go…?' When she bumped into something solid and found herself flat on the ground staring up at a beautiful woman around her uncle's age. She had long blonde hair with black stripes dyed into it to give it low lights. "I'm sorry Ma'am!" Hedda apologized and picked herself up off the floor.

The woman straightened her silver robes, casting the child a tight-lipped smile that was obviously faked. Usually she was much better with her fake smile– most could not tell the difference. She was not in the mood today. Her new gown was supposed to be finished today, but then the head tailor who oversaw her gown fell ill and the gown would not be done until next Saturday. Or at least that was what the filthy half-blood Katheryn, or whatever the shop attendant on duty's name was had explained. It was incredibly irritating to be forced to use this place for her dress robes. Narcissa only came here for her regular robes. The witches here had non of the talent, her personal seamstress Edina did.

Edina March was the only Mudblood Narcissa willing associated with. If for her incredible talent. Alas, too Narcissa's poor luck Edina is on maternity leave. Ignoring the child, the blonde woman strutted over to the corner of the waiting room where a blonde toddler played with "ABC" blocks, that spoke and said the word when a child spelled something.

At the same time the woman strutted away, Severus glided into the shop, "Hedda. Have you been fitted yet?"

"Severus," the woman greeted, holding her child to her hip.

"Narcissa," Severus acknowledged the woman, distractedly looking for his heiress. calming himself only when he noticed Hedda was there. It was the first time that he had left her on her own in public. Hedda was seated in one of the overstuffed, floral chairs that littered the waiting room.

His niece was reading one of the books she had brought with her from Severus's library—She still had a bit of trouble considering it her own. The young witch looked up with a relieved smile when her uncle came back into the shop. Even though she knew it was unrealistic, she still had a strong fear of being abandoned.

"Are you here to get a new set of dress robes?" Narcissa said, checking her perfectly painted silver nails. "It is about time you threw out those old ones. I can assist you in picking out the perfect ones." She whispered conspiringly, "That shop girl, Katheryn—would not know fashion if it flew at her at the pace of a bludger."

The wizard shook his head, trying half-heartedly to keep the pained look from his eyes. This was the third time this week that she had brought up his dress robes. Even going as far as to write him letters, only to offer him her personal tailor for special occasions. "No. I am here to get Hedda new robes." Severus gestured for the child to come to his side. Being an obedient child, she quickly followed suit, almost tripping on her too long jeans.

"Who is Hed- "Narcissa started to say, but then stopped when she saw the child, that had taken up residence at her cousin's side, almost behind him. The little witch peeked out from behind his billowing robes.

Severus pulled the girl in front of himself, "This is newest heiress to the Prince line. Hedda Marie Prince." He lifted his nose, with a pompous smile.

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes visibly widened. 'When did he have a child? Why is she dressed like a muggle? Why did she have an American dialect? Where the mother? Who is the mother?' Thoughts of him having a scandalous affair with some American muggle filled her head.

The blonde witch could not wait to tell all her friends at Madame Loretta's Witch's Salon of All Life's Events. Narcissa had an appointment this afternoon to have her hair permed, and she was in dire need of a pedicure. She was meeting Merethelda Greengrass there, then joining her for tea with several other pure blood ladies for book club. 'They are going to get a kick out of this.' A devious twinkle in her blue eyes. 'This is better than the time Evermorona, wore the same dress robes as Wendrilla to Wendrilla's birthday gala.'

The potions instructor could almost see the gears turning in his distant relative's head. "Hedda is from America. Her parents decided that it would be best for her to live with me. As I do not have an heir and she is another direct descendant." He half lied, trying to avoid giving the nosy witch any ammo for her to gossip with.

Disappointment clouded her blue eyes, she had hoped that it would have been a juicer story. Narcissa offered her pale hand for the child to shake. Hedda stopped nervously twisted her thumbs as she greeted Narcissa, raising her stubby hand to shake the adult's. Narcissa studied the Prince heiress up and down. Her brunette curls were pulled in pig tails. She was dressed in an oversized pink sweatshirt with a chubby red headed cartoon girl that read Strawberry Shortcake and blue jeans. She had obviously transfigured oval shaped, tin metal framed, glasses over her large, brown eyes. 'I suppose she is cute.' When Hedda shook her hand, and told her how pleasant it was to meet her. The older woman's eyes immediately softened, as she was rather charmed by her polite, meek nature. "I must be going; Draco here has a play date with Obsidian Rowlin at their estate." She turned her head to the side to look at the child on her hip. "Yes, you do." She cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice at the young toddler, who looked up at her with creepy, grumpy eyes. Even odder he had an ugly sneer upon his plump face. "Be sure to bring Hulga to brunch next Sunday!" Narcissa called, as she exited the shop.

After Lucius's wife left, Severus checked on the status of Hedda's robes with the shop attendant, whose name was Katrina not Katheryn he figured out when she floated into the room. 'Tsk. Another Lovegood relation.' She had been his sixth-year potion class on his first-year teaching at Hogwarts. 'Katrina had been surprisingly good at potions for someone with so much air taking up residence in her head.' He thought as she whirled around, getting out the proper paper work and bringing it the receptionists desk. "Here you go, professor. Just sign here. And here." Severus followed the instructions, irritated at how much work there was to get them delivered to his home.

Hedda stood beside him, thinking about her meeting with her new relatives. Narcissa seemed okay, if not a bit like the women on the TV show she used to watch with her mom, when her mom was in one of her more stable moods. _The Ladies of London_ , Hedda thought the show was called. When they were finally done with the paper work, Severus lead her across the street and into her desired location Flourish and Blotts bookstore without needing to be asked.

-End of Part One-

More notes: Okay so if you read SeidoTama, or know me personally, you might know I am a fan of Etymology myself! And J.K. Rowling used it in Harry Potter, and even if I did not love it I would use it as a sort of Easter Egg in my fanfic.

Here is a sort of list of Etymology stuff I used for names/ Why I used it in my story for my OCs. Hedda O'Dailey/Prince: Hedda means battle, give or take. They are variations of it. It seems to be Nordic. I choose the name because Yazziyou's real name starts with H. and I enjoy using easter eggs. Also, it's the name of the fascinating heroine and namesake of the play Hedda Gabbler, who has a personality similar to Yazziyou's except Yazziyou is much more straight forward.

Some of the other names mean something special, some do not. If you are curious feel free to ask! Have a good night or whatever time of day it is where you are! Please favorite, comment, like, kudos, comment- please let me know if you like it? Hate it? Think it's okay? I love knowing. Constructive criticism welcome. So is blatant, but honest flattery.


	2. Chapter 2

Hedda Prince and the Hidden Family Line

Part Two: Hedda Prince and the Potioner's Contest

Authors note: As always I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the series, nor am I the author of Harry Lupin, the son of two marauders. I wrote this for Yazziyou's Daydreamer based off of a dream she had. My apologies about not getting this to you sooner. I have been super busy, and it's midterm week. So getting it corrected has been a challenge. Fortunately, Tracy from the success center was kind enough to do it for me. Also, another thanks to Leilani Rosairio-Bonilla for making more coreections! Awesome humans (presumably), the both of them.

**Time Skip two years later**

August 20, 2002

London, England.

Wrexley's Center for Wizarding Youth was buzzing with more excitement than usual. It was a recreation center with a quidditch room, offered daycare, taught classes on things like sewing, babysitting, care of magical creatures (not as advanced as Hogwarts of course), and it even had a small petting zoo full of interesting creatures like puffskins. In the Fellwood room, there was to be a potions competition for young witches and wizards. It was like science fairs thrown by muggles. The context of it was that the judges gave the children a basket full of potion ingredients, three to be exact, and the children must use at least one of them–they could use whatever they wanted aside from that.

The Fellwood room was often reserved for parties and events. Today it's bright blue walls were decorated with banners spelling out potion contest! In bright, neon green letters that were enchanted to shimmer and flutter. All the young witches and wizards strolled about proudly in dress robes, often in their house colors, since most of the participant were twelve to seventeen. There were thirty in total, from all over England. Although there were some contestants from some of the near by countries like France, Belgium. Some even came as far as the Nordic States- Although the foreign wizards were the best in the Wizarding school's Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

They each stood at a table with them, a cauldron, a burner, a candle, and several other things that potions need. The children's parents, siblings, guardians, ETC were directed to a side room with an assortment of refreshments where they could chat and enjoy themselves and the judges could make sure the adults help the children.

Severus lounged on one of the chairs, sipping Elderflower wine. He smirked smugly into the crystal goblet. He was supposed to be a judge but he had entered Hedda, and thus was not allowed to, in order to prevent potential bias. He knew Hedda would win. Almost immediately after she had come to live with him, Severus had shown her potions with high hope but severe doubt that the Prince blood that coursed through her veins would carry the family knack for potions. To his surprise for once in his life, hope won out. Immediately, Hedda had taken to potions.

The host of the event, Gilderoy Lockhart, who took the job because his agent thought it would be good publicity for him, smiled widely at the children with his large, overly white teeth that seemed to sparkle unnaturally. 'It isn't like I need any more publicity. 'Everyone already adores me.' He just did not want to let his fans down.

The rest of the judges were Horace Slughorn, the former Potions Professor– had been offered a decent sum of money, and he wanted to know if any of the young pupils would have been worthy of joining his slug club.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was delighted to be invited to such an extravaganza. Especially since he taught most of them at his school. He sipped his goblet of pumpkin juice chatting away happily with Professor Slughorn about the old days.

Bartemius Crouch Sr., the current minister of magic was the third. Similar to Slughorn, Bartemius was very excited to see the young, talented witches and wizards. Not to mention, it will look good the next time he runs for office– and things like this were expected of him as head of the family. Soon it will be his son doing events like this, he thought, with a sigh. 'If that idiot can get his act together.'

Hildegar Sternburg was the fourth and final judge, a very handsome woman with sharp features, broad shoulders, and platinum blonde hair pulled back in the severest bun would could ever imagine–looking like it was holding her entire face up it was so tight. She was the proud owner of, Sternburg Apothecary, one of the most prestigious potion ingredient shops in all of Europe –and they were providing all the ingredients for the competition.

The judges talked and together they came up with the ingredients. Gilderoy Lockhart announced the choices and nearly blinded the audience with his smile. The other reason that the parents were removed from the audience until it was over was the last time Lockhart had hosted an event, several women had tossed their robes, blouses and various undergarments off at him.

The basket they were given had lotus blossoms, bottled Hungarian Horntail saliva, and a handful of Acromantula hair. Much of the students felt panic well up in them. An amber haired girl, with a Ravenclaw scarf turned to the blonde next to her. "What do they expect us to do with that?" She asked in an incredibly nasally voice to the blonde girl next to her. "I mean we haven't ever used anything like that in school before."

An older boy, with shaggy, neon blue hair shook his head and groaned, throwing his face into his hands. He was not sure how he was going to come up with something impressive enough to woo these judges. 'I'm the best in the Hufflepuff house at potions! I hope I don't let everyone one down,' Neagan Mcliffin frowned.

Hedda sighed and quietly gathered her ingredients. She shoved down any nervousness she felt just as her uncle had taught her to do. 'I don't have time to panic.' She slipped over to the ingredients table. "Okay. What can I do with Horntail saliva?" She mused out loud, trying to remember all of her lessons, gathering several different types of scales, peppermint extract for taste, Doxy droppings, and several other things.

There was only competitor to get started before Hedda, was a short, thin boy. With bright curly, red hair and thick horn-rimmed glasses. He sneered into his copper cauldron, mixing a vibrant purple concoction that bubbled and hissed, occasionally splashing over the sides. A strong aroma of lavender and roses came from it.

Hedda recognized him as the third son from another Pure Blood family. Percy Weasley, she thought was his name. She knew that he was several years older than her and a very good student. He did not concern her too much, she would try her best and if she won, she won. 'I hope if I win, perhaps uncle Sev will let me get a dog!' She crossed her right middle finger with her index finger on the same hand, while using her left hand to add more dragon's breath into her own potion.

Eventually, the other students all fell into a groove at their own paces as they got ideas for their own potions.

A few drops splashed onto the toad. Instantly, a halo of bright, purple butterflies fluttered around the toad. Slughorn scratched his forehead, which was beginning to form wrinkles. "It's certainly attractive." Afrodille beaming smile fell with his next words. "However, the Gloriahalysis is a relatively simple potion." He waved a pale hand. "I'm afraid everyone in the Slug club could have done it as first years."

Renee scowled. 'What does an old man like him know anyway. My daughter did wonderfully.'

The Minister of Magic shook her hand right away. Bartemius thought it was only a flashy, useless potion. He cast her a fake smile, however, he noticed that the poll results of his popularity were down this month and it would be good to have foreign support—even if it is the French. As a British man, he is not particularly fond of the French but he does not display any of the revulsion that Hogwarts new history professor Donodrid Reece feels. "It's quite a spectacular display as expected from a fine school as Beauxbatons. Let us hope the other contestants show as much talent!"

Renee placed her right hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why thank you, Minister. I'm happy someone recognizes talent." She cast a pointed look Slughorn, who did not notice as he was too busy digging through his robe pockets, looking for a package of lemon drops he had picked up earlier as a present for Dumbledore. Slughorn had forgotten about it until the butterflies made him think of the shop display.

Dumbledore, stroked his fluffy, silverfish-white beard. "Yes, Bartemius is right. It is pleasant to see that Madame Maxime must have a wonderful potions instructor." There was a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "Let us see what our own Severus Snape's prodigy can pull off before we decide what Potion's master has the greatest student, though."

Both mother and daughter smiled at each other, thinking at the same time, 'They shall come to see that Beauxbaton is clearly the better school.'

"Nordik Kleodendrum Ugandense vould hafe workt better zan das Old Rome version for a longer effect." Hildegar commented, using her wand to rapidly jot things down onto her notepad–causing a few splashes of black ink to dribble down from the floating inkwell.

Renee just studied her perfectly manicured, scarlet nails, while Hildegar spoke. After the shop owner left Renee whispered to her disappointed daughter, "She probably is just hating on the French."

Looking up, with a small smile on her glossy lips, Afrodille nodded at her mother. "Did you see her robes? Those were in style two seasons ago." They continued to whisper back and fourth for a while.

The judges moved through the tables, testing all the potions on a different toad, lest combining potions have an undesirable effect. Several were quite good as to be expected of students that spend much of their lives studying potions, however nothing had been exactly extraordinary. Slughorn found himself to be relieved to be retired, none of them seemed good enough to be in his Slug club.

The seventeenth table surprised them. Only Albus was expecting something interesting to come out of the punk looking boy leaning on the back of his chair before straightening up when he saw the judges. 'They finally reached me.' Neagan Mcliffin internally sighed. 'I wish my I-pod worked here. Ugh! the waiting.' When Hildegar poured the red and black liquid with bright emerald green swirls that appeared and disappearing throughout vial, onto the toad. At first there was nothing. In the front, Rina chuckled. "What else can you expect from a Hufflepuff."

Then the background music played by the famous Jerichana Rowton, the famous violinist was halted, as loud Irish music came out of nowhere. Anastasia Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom's older sister grabbed at her chest. She was the closest in the audience to Negan's table. The sound waves from the magical speakers knocked off her hat. The elderly witch grumbled under her breath as she dusted off the feathers on the stuffed Peregrine Falcon. 'I bet at least this punk understands that Peregrine Falcons are much more wicked than vultures.' Anastasia was pleased that she understood the young people lingo of the day. With the loud upbeat, Celtic music playing, a green and red kilt appeared on the toad as it began to do a rapid jig.

Negan's dad, an older man in his mid-fifties with golf pants and a bow tie, held hands with wife who just turned thirty one. Jareth and Kana were very proud of their son. Kana shoved a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear as she hugged Negan. "See, I knew you could do it, Negan!"

Jareth patted his son on the back. "Way to go, Sport. After this we can go anywhere you want for supper, to celebrate."

The Hogwarts's headmaster clapped along to the beat of the music until it ended a few moments later. "Wonderful, Mr. Mcliffin! Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall will certainly be pleased with combining potions, Transfiguration and Charms!" Albus Dumbledore had been tempted to do a jig of his own, even though he often preferred Gryffindors', not that he would admit it even to himself. He was always proud when a student accomplished something great. Dumbledore shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Mcliffin, happy to finally meet them. They were both friends of Pomona Sprout, and she often went on about them in the staff break room.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Mister Negan Mcliffin, while continuously glancing at her co-worker Pomona Sprout, who was the head of Negan Mcliffin's house, to see if she would begin jumping up and down like an excitable child at a carnival show– not that Minerva could entirely blame her if Pomona did. Minerva felt like doing that every time Gryffindor won the house cup or sometimes even a quidditch match if it was the championship or it had been a while since they had. Of course, Minerva was too self-controlled to allow herself to do it, but still she felt like it. Pomona was only waving at Mr. and Mrs. Mcliffin and clapping excitedly for her student.

Even Severus was pleased. 'It turns out Mcliffin pays attention after all.'

It was unfortunate that Professor Flitwick was in Birmingham, attending a meeting on Charms classes for educators. Dumbledore made a mental note to send Flitwick an owl as soon as the event was over.

They were so relieved to finally have something bragworthy out of all the pimple corrector, color changing, mimicking potions, etc the other students created. Before Negan Mcliffin's potion, the only moderately creative one was by Kimiko Kurosaki, a muggle born transfer from Mahoutokoro to Durmstrang. Being a huge fan of anime, it was easy for Kimiko to decide on what she was going to do. She gave the toad cat ears and gave it a cutesy Lolita voice. "Kiss, Kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love-"unfortunately, she must have added too much Rhizome powder because the poor creature soon stared barfing up ramen and passed away before finishing the lyrics.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. was impressed that a Hufflepuff of all people could come up with something so clever. "Well done, my boy." He clapped him on the back, perhaps a little too hard. 'Ugh. A Hufflepuff came up with something cleverer than anything my pathetic son did during his competitions.' He came to the realization he was scowling, and grinned before anyone had the chance to see it. "That was quite the spectacle."

He shook hands with Negan's parents. Jareth worked in Magical Education Committee board at the Ministry so Bartemius had seen him from time to time and had met his wife at the yule parties; she always brought the best cakes.

Even Hildegar smiled a bit, because during the competition her expression had gone grimmer and grimmer. "I must admit, I am fan of das Irish Jig. My Grandfatcher was fount of das Irish ant he taught it to me." When Hildegar spoke to the parents, she was impressed by how genuinely nice they were.

Slughorn was ready to start back up his club as a summer project, if he could find more creativity sand talent like Mcliffin just showed. Much to his disappointment and everyone else's there as not another noteworthy potion until they reached the twenty fifth table. Jareth beamed when Slughorn mentioned that to him. Slughorn remembered Jareth Mcliffin well; he was one of the students who was in his Slug club so the previous potions instructor could not have been more pleased to see that the talent passed on to his son.

The judges nor the spectators did not need to read the plague on the table to know who this project belonged to. It was made clear by the large number of people and the bright red hair on top of their heads. Percy Weasley had his freckled nose tilted into the air and he smiled with a very cold, proud smile for an eleven-year-old boy. Hildegar placed the toad on the table, in a bored manner, once again her sea foam eyes had glazed over and all she could not but help wonder why she had decided to do this than go to bowling night with Abelard, Yeager and Elsa. She once again poured the potion over it.

The liquid was the color of a summer sunset, Hedda was impressed. It was a rare potion, that worked similarly to a Veela's allure. Except instead of feeling romantic attraction, what felt whatever kind of attraction of the one thing they want most. For example, for an instant she had a strong desire to ask Severus for that toad instead of a dog. Thankfully, the potion did not work if you realize what it is. She quickly snapped out of it.

The moment the potion poured over the toad, Hildegar's eyes would have filled hearts if she were a cartoon character. She saw her best friend, Elsa holding two giant bowls of sauerkraut. She almost hugged the frog but as she moved her arms she quickly came to the realization that it was the affection potion. She smiled. 'zis pleasink to fint such a talented young vizard.' Her pale eyebrows seemed to crinkle in on themselves. "Zee potion zee wrong color, sough."

The judges had a hard time believing that a first year could create such a potion. The judges once again made their comments both pleasing and unpleasing to the young Weasley. Percy knew he had messed up the color, and he was terribly upset over it. "I can't believe it. It's all that Shunpale's fault. Him and that stupid explosion distracted me." He muttered under his breath.

"Ariana and Grindlewal–" died on Dumbledore's lips. Dumbledore hid the mist in his eyes. He did not want anyone to know what he saw. Ariana holding up one of his old robes that she just mended she used to love mending things, the muggle way. Grindelwald was beside her, holding up a Wizarding chessboard, in a gesture that invited his old friend to play. "Well done, Mister Weasley. We are looking forward to having you in Hogwarts."` Dumbledore leaned in so only Percy could here. "I'm happy to be the name sake of such a brilliant boy." He winked. 'How in the world did he learn the Erised potion?' The headmaster wanted to know. 'He must have been reading a great deal upon the subject. Gryffindor's are finally catching up to Slytherin in potions. It was only a matter of time, after all Gryffindors are the best house.' A little voice whispered in the back of his head. Dumbledore ignored it and continued to smile.

Hildegar nodded. "Yes. It is brilliant for such a young Khilt." She nodded her approval. She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "You musht be das parents. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Veasley. Your Khilt vill not die horribly from his own shtupidity." Arthur thanked the German witch, with a hesitant tone. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little scared of her.

To be fair, when Hogwarts and the other schools came together for Amico Raccolta week, which is a week that happens once every five years, where all eleven wizarding schools met at a large location. In recent years, it was usually a hotel chain owned by a muggle born of some sort, on a different continent every time, chosen by the heads of the schools meeting and putting their continents/ countries name on a piece of paper and the head of the school that was chosen last time choosing. It was a chance for all the students to get to meet new people and learn about other cultures. The teachers signed up for which classes they would teach, not only their regular subjects but specific things about their cultures. For example, professor Honda from Hatoukotoro taught students how to grow silk worms for garments. It was not only professors but shop owners and professionals across the wizarding world would come to teach the students about their culture's wares and professions. They would be hosted at different times and rooms. It was a lot like a muggle convention. The students were required to attend at least five classes a day, and different types. Other than that, they were free to wander, get to know other students and encouraged to make friends. As the name implied, the event went on for a week.

The Italian Wizards really pushed this one, for the students to make prospective matches on all different continents, not just the three that always group up for wizard tournaments. The others thought it was wonderful for the students to be more cultured. Amico Raccolta week was never held during the Triwizard tournament, usually two years after the Triwizard tournament takes place.

In Arthur's sixth year, Amico Raccolta week was hold in Schwerin Palace in Mecklenburg-West Pomerania, A federated state in north Germany and one of Arthur's new friends, Michaelos Johnson, a sixth year, from Livermorny, had made a snide comment about a German student being a Nazi. Michaelos was a very handsome, with smooth, dark skin and the beginnings of a short, prickly beard. Earlier the boys had gotten into an argument about the best Quidditch player. So Michelos was snubbing him to some of the other boys in one of the large open halls in the castle. Usually the American wizard was one of the nicest guys you could meet. However, Abelard had insulted James Green, the seeker on the American national quidditch team. Unfortunately, that student turned out to be Abelard Sternburg, Hildegar's older brother. She was passing by in the hall with another girl, both held woven baskets, whose contents emitted steam and a pungent, bitter smell. As soon as those words were uttered from the American wizard's lips, the young witch stopped in her tracks. At her sudden stopping, Elsa, the witch accompanying her almost tripped. "Vhat's das matter, Gar?" Elsa's blue eyes lit with alarm. Hildegar just handed Elsa her basket to hold before she turned on her heels, the fur cloak flying behind her.

"Vhat dit you say?" Hildegar snarled. As a first year, she was shorter than the guys especially compared to all six feet and three inches of Michaelos. Hildegar appeared to be a rather cute, blonde girl with ringlet curls peeking out from the fur cap. Michaelos rolled his eyes. "What's got you all bent, ankle biter?" He shoved his large hand into the pockets of his blue robes. Before he could say another word, Hildegar reached up and grabbed a hold of Michaelos throat and pushed him against the wall. Several of the wizards who were hanging out with Michaelos jumped back. It took Arthur a bit longer to notice what was happening as he was playing with the paddle ball that another wizard brought with him. Elsa just continued her journey to the common room, as she's seen Hildegar get into dozens of fights, she would just wait for her to come back.

"If you zay zat again I vill kurse you. Zen repeatedly beat the krap out of you with my fists before sendink you home to zer mutter." She was shaking in anger. Michaelos skin paled, and his eyes widened. The other two boys were too frightened to say anything lest she turned on them.

Arthur finally looked up when he managed to hit the small rubber ball against the wooden ball. "I did it! Did you lot see–" he paused when he noticed the scene that lay before him. Understanding dawned on him. "Michaelos was upset because your brother insulted his favorite quidditch team." He defended Michaelos. The red head shrunk back when she turned those icy blues on him.

Slowly the fist around Michaelos throat unclenched and she smiled. A complete mood change. "I see. Boys fighting ofer silly games. Abelard should learn to fokus on his studies as he does zat game. He woult be as good as me," Hildegar left as if nothing happened.

Arthur and the other two boys immediately helped up Michaelos, who had fallen to the floor in shock and terror. The boys hurried to their dorms, too frightened and embarrassed to tell a professor. What teenage boy would want people finding out that they were cowed by a girl. A scary she-hulk girl. But still a girl. Arthur and the other prayed that they would never see her again and avoided Abelard and her the rest of the week.

"That means a lot coming from the best potions shop in the world! I read an article on you shop in Witch Weekly!" Molly gushed. His wife's voice brought Arthur back to the present. He was relieved when Hildegar did not seem to recognize him. Even though he did not look too different. She got rid of her baby fat, and it turned to all sharp points, which fit her personality better. He relaxed more when it was the next judges turn to speak.

Clap. Clap. clap. The minister of magic crowded into Percy's personal space. "Yes, the others are right.' Bartemius turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "He clearly comes from fantastic blood lines!" He knew that the Weasley's were already supporters of him, but it would be best to ensure their continued support.

Arthur nodded as he shook the ministers hand. "Why, thank you!" Molly's head tilted up in an overly proud way and she placed both hands on Percy's shoulders. "After William, was selected as head boy in Gryffindor, I knew he set an excellent example for his brothers!"

There were groans from the other students, all except one, they knew Percy's potion was better than theirs. Mcliffin smiled, he was happy. Percy's was decent. 'It's nice to see kids do so well.'

Severus Snape had watched the events of Percy's potion with cold, calculating eyes. 'The third Weasley would have done better in my house.' The potions master mused. He stood still beside Hedda who was doodling with her quill waiting for her turn, completely undaunted. Severus wished she would not doodle, he learned early on that it was a habit of hers. It did not mean that she was not paying attention, she was, she just did it to keep her hands busy. At first when he would tutor her at home, she would doodle on her scrolls and he got annoyed, he learned to tolerate it, even though it did not look professional to turn in one's essay with butterflies scribbled on it, it was still work that was way above average for someone her age. In all honesty, he was incredibly proud of his heir.

When he first brought her home, he expected her to be behind in most things magical and regular, due to her irregular upbringing. He just was not prepared for how far behind. The potions master planned from the beginning to tutor her in many things, until the child could go to Hogwarts, and even then, during the summers when she was away from Hogwarts. The things he could not teach well (There were not a lot of those, mostly recreation things like her piano lessons) When he found out the child could barely read, and could not count to ten he immediately sent her to St. Mungos for a mental examination to figure out what was wrong with her. It turns out she had a muggle mental health disease called dyslexia. He went to a couple bookstore, even ones in the muggle world in an attempt to cure it. Eventually he worked on it with her and unexpectedly quickly she picked up the skills. She was now reading at the level of a young adult. Though her math skills were still dreadful, they were at least far better than they were. Her best skill remains to be her art level, which according to Narcissa who was more familiar with young children than himself thanks to all the play dates she set up for her son, Hedda was way above most her age with her art abilities. Severus did not fail to notice that was one of the only complements that his relative ever paid Hedda, even if her tone was a begrudging. It seems Narcissa gets slightly jealous at anything that Hedda can do better than Draco. With a even more smug smirk if possible, Severus absently patted the child's shoulder with what could be considered affection.

Hedda jumped slightly at the feeling of Severus's sudden hand on her shoulder, half expecting him to hit her. "wooohaah!" A monkey like noise escaped her lips. Severus ignored it. It was a left over trait from living with her mother. She realized it was only him, and went back to what she was doing, grinning lightly at the affection. There were couple more people in front of her, and she grew bored some time ago, and was happy that the judges had provided several scrolls for her to work with, so she used what was left to draw several flowers around an almost anime look young man with large doe eyes. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as her gaze fell over the hands. 'Merg. I can never draw hands.' The child thoughts turned toward her guardian and saw with the red headed boy's potion. 'Uncle Sev, does not seem to desire anything. Sometimes he gripes about the stupidity of other people, to the other adults. Be he has a beautiful home…. A great job… Maybe he secretly wants a dog too?' She twirled her quill in the air as she was thinking. Hedda did not have the nerve to actually ask him. While she may be the person most comfortable with the frigid professor, there were still barriers between them.

Once more the next set of competitor produced simple potions, none particularly mention worthy, and the judges were assuming that they had already selected the champions as they reached the last table.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. thought it was cute such a young girl, would want to compete in the competition. Nothing much could be expected of a young, pure blooded witch. 'She should be focusing on learning how to get the best loyalty from her non-house elf staff, and which colors were appropriate for wearing to what kind of party. I'm sure she made a lovely potion for best cleaning dust off Knick knacks.' He crossed his arms in front of his chest as Hildegar placed the toad on the blue table cloth. His graying eyebrows popped up when he saw the name on the card, and who was standing next to her. Hedda Prince. Now that he thought of it, he heard rumors of Severus Snape adopting a little girl a few years back. He had his assistant send him a card and a fruit basket.

When Severus saw, the judges headed toward them, he sharply jabbed Hedda's arm with his wand. "Pay Attention.' He hissed. His body was rigid as he waited to see what Hedda had created.

"Yes, Uncle." As Hildegar placed the tad in front of her, Hedda straightened up immediately now was her time to prove her potions ability and earn herself a puppy. She chased away thoughts of the coloration, and puppy names from her head. 'It's time to focus.'

The German witch's usual icy blue eyes were a darker lagoon blue with relief that the event was almost over. It also surprised her, to see a young girl at this event. Hildegar was only a year or so, older than her when she was competing in competitions. However, Hildegar was a prodigy, and from what most of the other children had done, she was not expecting much out of this girl.

Unlike the other students, Hedda had a sample prepared out of the cauldron in a special goblet with ancient runes inscribed into it—it was a yule gift from her guardian. The potion itself was clear and gave off only the slightest hint of peppermint, seemingly undistinguishable from flavored water.

Percy scowled, wondering why he did not think of presenting his in such a dignified manner. Mrs. Weasley noticing her son's face, saw a smudge of ink on his cheek and promptly licked the palm of her tanned hands, from working in so long in the garden, and wiped it off. Thus, turning Percy's face as red as his hair. "Mom, stop, please." He pleaded, almost under his breath, hoping that no one saw his mother treating him like a child.

"There you go, pumpkin. You look as spiffy as a new broom." Mrs. Weasley cooed, before turning away to take Ginny to the ladies room as the toddler started to sniffle and bawl, and Mrs. Weasley's caught a whiff of her soiled diaper.

As soon as their mother left, the twins ganged up on either side of their brother. "I would've said you look as presentable as stuffed tomato," Fred chuckled.

On the other side of Percy, George shook his head. "No. No dearest twin of mine, our brother looks as handsome as a red scaled Hungarian horntail."

Charlie glared at his brothers. "What is wrong with the two of you?" Percy sneered, now Charlie surely would scold the twins. Just as Percy was thinking it would serve those troublemakers right, Charlie finished his thought. "Everyone knows Hungarian Horntails have black scales. Perce here is as red as the eyes of a Ukrainian Iron belly." The three chortled together as Percy grew more red.

Bill stood closer to all of them. "Now. Now boys. We should be nicer to our brother. Before he explodes. He's as red as the rubies in the sarcophagus in the tombs of Egypt!" All of them were laughing now, even little Ron (who was not sure what they were laughing about but he did not want them to think he was out of the loop) Except for Percy of course, who continued to grow redder, until his face was almost a purplish color like a bad bruise.

"You okay son?" Mr. Weasley, who finally came back from his trip to the bathroom. He left ten minutes ago, but on his way back to his family he saw several muggle-born's playing with matchbox cars and he simply could not resist watching them race. Eventually their mom got creeped out by an older man, asking her kids a bunch of weird questions, like the function of a rubber duck. Ellie Perkins was regretting letting her husband drag her to this event. 'Wizards are so strange.' She loved her husband, and knew he was proud of his wizard heritage so she put up with it. Arthur's blue eyes were wide with concern. "Did you inhale any potions' fume, son?" Percy only managed to choke out a reassurance that he was fine before counting to ten and turned away from his family.

Back at Hedda's table, Hildegar carelessly poured a single drop of the potion onto the toad. Without any warning, there was an eerie hissing noise, like acid and within seconds the splash of potion bubbled and gurgled where it touched the toads skin. Before the unfortunate animal could even cry out in pain there was pearly, white bones left, completely dissolved of any muscle or skin.

Ugh. awk. Cggh. Dumbledore choked on the lemon drop he had just placed in his mouth and swallowed as soon as the toad dissolved. He spat the candy back into his hand, after Hildegar came up behind him and roughly pushed on his thin chest, almost cracking one of his ribs. Quickly recovering, Dumbledore nodded his thanks to Hildegar, wincing in pain. "That was certainly something!" He made a broad gesture toward the carcass on the table. 'Don't tell me, she's going to be the next Bellatrix…' He internally winced, remembering how he had to permanently remove the Black sister from potions in her fifth year, when she tried to summon an army of the undead. The headmaster straightened his large, pointy, blue hat. Blue eyes met golden brown. "Are you going to take your uncle's place when you grow up?"

Hedda met Dumbledore's smile with a bright grin of her own. "I'm not sure. I still have a lot to catch up on to be as great as uncle Severus." She answered with a sweet, earnestness. Looking to see her uncle's reaction. He did not particularly look any different, but he was not scowling so Hedda took it as a good sign.

'The dark side of her family clearly is showing up in her genes.' The voice in the back of Dumbledore's head spoke up again. 'Maybe we should have intervened before she was adopted by Severus…." The light from the lights (They were not real light bulbs just glass with enchanted mushrooms inside to glow like a muggle florescent light bulb) overhead gleamed on the old wizard's glasses. 'Maybe she could be of use, if the need arises…' "I think you're well on your way." Dumbledore, shook the girl's hand and stepped back so the other judges could make their comments. Hedda's ears turned slightly red at the praise.

Slughorn realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it. "Simply stupendous! What a wonderful use of potion ingredients! For her age!" He gushed, with overly excited movements. "You simply, must let me tutor her over the summer!" He exclaimed to Severus. "That's it. This summer, I'm going to restart the Slug club! I'll talk to Albus later, and get permission. It should count for extra credit of course...' He mumbled to himself fading into his own thoughts.

Hildegar used the former potion's instructor's silence as a chance to speak. "Vhat a Khild! I almosct vant to adopt her myself!" This was the most animated she has been all day. "The vay sche used the Hungarian Horntail Saliva. I voult not hafe zought of it." She shook her head, rapidly, though not a strand of the platinum blonde hair came out from its prison in her bun. "Such a deadvry poison. One voult nefer expect such a young, kute Khilt." She laughed, a strangely light hearted sound for such a manly, rough woman. "If sche vas part of das Duquesne Spy Ring sche vould not hafe gotten herself kaught like those dunces." If what she said about the previously captured and executed spy ring concerned anyone, no one mentioned anything. After handing Snape her business card with orders to bring Hedda with him, the next time he comes to buy potion ingredients, she step back with the other two judges so the English minister of Magic could have a turn.

With what he thought was his award-winning smile (It was more of a creepy car salesman smile) Bartemius shook Hedda's hand with an unnecessarily strong grip, followed by Severus's hand. "What a wonderful child you have! I would be proud to have a daughter like her."

Severus did not have the same impressed look the other parents had when talking to the Minister of magic. "She is my niece. And yes, she is very talented.' Instead his voice hold barely hidden venom.

Bartemius did not seem to notice, smiling wider, he carried on. "In fact, if you find yourself with some spare time next week why don't you bring Hedda down to the Ministry office, and she can be in the interview with Mrs. Wilheilm who has an interview with the prophet on unusual potions. I'm sure Hedda here," he gestured to the child, "could help her out a bit." Severus offered a non-confirmative answer. His shoulders relaxed just enough that unless you were intensely studying his body language you would not have noticed how tense he was when talking to Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Hedda kept glancing at her uncle as the Judge's walked back to the Judge's table on the stage and began whispering to each other and looking at notes. The young witch was hoping for clue that he was pleased with the effects of her potion. She herself was pleased with how it turned out, and she did not notice any of the disturbed expressions from the audience. Dumbledore and Bartemius hid their emotions well. Hildegar and Slughorn were too excited about the potion skills shown to be unhappy by how dark the potion was.

As the judges made their way back, Gilderoy blinked a couple times to shake himself from the fear and amazement that spread through him and the last competitor's potion. "The judge's will need the next fifteen minutes to discuss amongst themselves!" He spoke into the microphone. "I would like to personally say that each and every contestant did a wonderful job today! And should be proud of themselves!" Cue the blinding smile. "I think one day, there is several of you that could be as famous as I am." He posed for another round of camera flashes. "As I'm sure you brilliant young witches and wizards did your homework on the competition." He paused and chuckled. "If not, shame on you." Lockhart exaggeratedly waved his index finger at the audience. "Anywho, you'll know how the winners are chosen. I'll explain just in case. The judges choose based on..."

He went on into a whole tangent, and somehow managed to reference himself or his books every other sentence. Hedda stopped paying attention some time ago and went back to trying to figure out what Severus might have saw with the potion… Until the judges announced that they have come to their conclusion and passed a sheet of parchment to Lockhart.

"Well, here we are ladies and gentleman. If I call your name, come on up and stand beside me. Please try not to faint from excitement!" He winked. "For use of creativity, multiple magic skill sets, and nice blend of Brugmansia vines Negan Mcliffin in third place!" Negan's purple eyes widened, and he tripped climbing the steps on the stage in his excitement, causing Percy and several other contestants to snicker. Negan paid them no mind, as he picked himself up. The audience clapped as Negan posed for the cameras holding his prizes which included a small bronze cauldron filled with treats from honey dukes, three sacks branded with the Sternburg Apothecary label filled with several potion ingredients of decent value.

Gilderoy Lockhart's new book–signed by him of course, and twenty-five galleons.

Rina frowned she could not believe a Hufflepuff won anything. Oh well, she was certain to get second place. Her blemish cream was perfectly done. "Well, Ladies and Gentleman, Our second-place winner won from using a rare spell, nearly perfectly executed except the color was of a couple shades off. Percy Weasley!" There was a loud cheering from Percy's table. Fred and George managed to sneak in party blowers and blew several, along with Bill and Charlie until their mother snatched them away.

Percy's pale lips twisted, wondering who stole first place from him. Nonetheless he smiled and walked to the stage, almost tripping himself because he had his nose so high he forgot to look where he was going and Afrodille's purse had tipped over and several make up kits now littered the walk way. None the less, Percy smiled and held his head especially when he got his picture taken with all of the judges particularly, the Minister of Magic. The ginger wizard's inner fan boy was screaming out. He ignored. 'Act intelligent,' He repeated in his head. Eagerly shaking his hand. His brown eyes burned with envy, as they have most every time he saw the older wizard. 'One day… That will be me.' Percy was handed a silver cauldron filled with an IOU for ten house points for whatever house the winner was in, Gilderoy Lockhart's new book with his signature, and a copy of his portrait (Percy made a note to give those to his mom for yule), fifty galleons, a voucher for one thousand dollars for anything at Sternburg Apothecary's.

"And finally, first place was given for using a potion that only the most advanced potion masters can even attempt without blowing themselves up, and executing it perfectly! Something completely unheard of at her age. Hedda Prince!" The young Witch dropped the quill she was holding, floated through the crowd in away reminiscent of Severus. There were no raucous cheers, just a classy sort of clapping. Her uncle was so pleased, he practically reeked of pride. Hedda's brunette hair which Dapper had curled for the event, so her curls would be more pronounced than ever, bounced with her every step. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, which she was not particularly fond of, it made her nervous. The urge to retreat behind her uncle clutched at her heart, but she kept moving forward anyway. A Brindle Boxer, with floppy ears danced across her thoughts as she smiled, posed for the photos, shook hands with the judges and finally accepted he prize: A golden cauldron filled with one hundred galleons, one of Lockhart's autographed books, a day pass to hang out with him at his home (One prize she planned to accidentally lose), an expensive gold and silver set of wizard's chess, a 300,000 voucher for Sternburg Apothecary.

"Now everyone! Let's have an applause for all the competitors. Remember It's not whether you win or lose! It's that you've tried! Not everyone can win every time." Hildegar was considering casting a curse at the announcer to make him shut up. 'The annoying, whiny, girly, boy-wizard might be okay.' She thought as she was listening to his speech. Contrary to popular belief, she was not as harsh as she seemed, well she was but not when it comes to people who at least try. That is why she had a house elf place five galleon vouchers for her store under the seats of all the competitors that did not win. Then Gilderoy continued on, and she once again lost all respect she had for him. "Well, I do. But we can't all be my amazing self" He placed his hand over his heart, and several witches in the audience cowed their agreement, to Hildegar's absolute disgust.

"Anywho! I need all of the families of the winners to join the winners on stage for a group photo!" Gilderoy requested. Slowly Mr. and Mrs. Mcliffin stood on either side of Negan. Minnie Mcliffin tried to smooth the wrinkles on her polka dotted maxi skirt. 'I see that mister Mcliffin gets his sense of style from his parents.' As he looked to his student to his parents, as he came to stand beside Hedda.

The entire gaggle of the Weasley clan made their way across the stage, Severus stiffened. He was not a fan of the Weasley's who were known, for their ridiculous fear/ disgust of "dark" families. In fact, a couple years ago when Severus was reading parenting advise books, he tried to set up a play date for Hedda when he first got her. The potions master had read that it was good for children to socialize with others their age. The only other child around her own age, Hedda saw was Draco who was a couple of years younger. Severus wrote to Molly Weasley to see if Hedda could spend the day with her twins, who would be the same age as Hedda, plus getting to know the others in her horde would be a bonus. That woman had the nerve to write back telling him in so many words that she did not feel comfortable having her children around a child from a "dark' family. She did not want them behaving in a suspicious manner. Severus wrote back politely telling her that was fine and in a roundabout way that he would not what Hedda to act like wizarding trash anyway.

The photos were finally done all of the families intermingled, once again a fresh array of snacks had appeared, and everyone was asked to eat and mingle and make their way out as they pleased. A couple of people were asked aside every so often by the reporters who wanted interviews. Severus and Percy eventually found themselves alone on the stage, both of whom had their gazes fixed on Hedda who was cleaning up her supplies on her table. Though Percy's was a look of malicious and Severus wore a content look (which is as close to adoring as he can get).

While his parents were in line at the snack tables, and his sibling off somewhere causing trouble, Percy had no doubt, he was writing in his scrolls ideas of how Hedda's potion could have been chosen over his. It was clearly very dark magic, and that should have disqualified he immediately. He heard his mother saying so to his father during Hedda's judging. He did not notice that his Potions professor was standing beside him, until he was right next to him. 'Wait that's it! Hedda is Snape's Niece! I bet he somehow helped her! That's the only way someone three years younger than me could have beat me!' Before he could think anything else, a pained gasp escaped his lips. A finely tailored black boot was being ground onto his own cheap, faux leather boots. "You will not accomplish anything you know. You are pathetic. Second Place, might as well have been only a participatory prize. Did you see what Hedda did? You will never be half as good as she is. You might as well give up now. You will not accomplish anything in life anyway. Your potion was a pathetic excuse for side show mumbo jumbo. You have failed at this. You might as well have been struck down by A Veela's fireball." The whole time he kept grinding his foot, harder with each word. Before Percy could really process what happened Severus had glided away, the crowd parting around him like the red sea. With tears in his eyes, Percy bit his lip and picked up his things. He would not forget this day. Vengeance would be his. He would destroy Hedda Prince if that was the last thing he did….

"You have not brought shame to our family," Severus informed Hedda as they made their way to the floo, so they could return to the Prince estate. He cast a glance at her with his usual smirk. "I expect great things of you, Hedda Prince." Her eyes were the color of golden wheat, as she basked in the rarely given praise that her uncle gave her.

The young witch was so overjoyed that she did not even notice the stares, that followed them, as it usually did when they went out in public that to Severus's reputation and the scary vibes that seemed to emit from him. "I can't wait to tell Harry!" She could imagine the envious look on the younger boy's face. Harry wanted to come watch the competition but unfortunately, Sirius had forgotten all about it and scheduled a trip for him, Remus and Harry to go to a muggle zoo that day. It helped Remus remember why he usually did most of the scheduling. The two headed towards the Fox's eye which was a cute little pub that doubled as an inn and was Severus's preferred floo network as well as Severus's preferred floo network point in that area of London.

"Welcome back, professor!" A man wiped down the bar. He was wearing suspenders and an eyepatch- not because he needed it, but because he thought it made him look cool. Ringo Shunpike, the owner of the pub smiled. He was eccentric but kind, and had a classy establishment. He also genuinely seemed to like Severus, for whatever reason the potions professor could not figure out. It is not like he ever treated him any different than he did the rest of the populace. Ringo grew on Severus after a while. 'He's like a less obnoxious Sirius Black.' Severus nodded his greeting to the inn owner and pretended to not see him slip Hedda a gigantic sugar quill with his finger to his lips in the "Shh" motion, while Severus went to check out the rack with the jars of floo power for sale on it. He was running low at home. Ringo was usually offering Hedda, all kind of treats and what not. Severus actually left her with him a couple times when he would be gone for several days looking for ingredients. He seemed to be like another uncle to the young witch. Severus did not mind, Hedda seemed happier to be left at the pub than in Narcissa's care anyway. Severus did not trust that oaf Sirius to watch Hedda, unless Remus was also there, as Sirius almost killed his own son from time to time with his stupidity. The Potion's instructor was certainly not going to entrust the girl's care to Walburga, Bellatrix or any of the other relatives as Hedda could be considered a muggle born.

Motioning to hurry up, Severus waited until Hedda joined him in the fireplace. She was hugging Ringo goodbye. They bid their ado's to Ringo. "Prince manor." Severus instructed as he tossed the grainy powder. Within moments the two of them were once more within the walls of the Prince estate.

That night Hedda, after she talked to Harry with the floo network she spent some more time staring at her trophy. It was not good enough to warrant a puppy, but at least now she had galleons she could buy several yellow scroll holders. Her eyes fluttered as she fell asleep in the large ebony bed covered with heavy gold curtains. Yellow scroll holders are her favorite things. Slowly the candles around her room went out as she entered her dream land.

On the small writing desk in the corner of the room were a few of her gifts sent from her relatives after they had returned. Hedda was surprised by how many owls had shown up. Harry's white snow owl sent her with a stuffed badger, which was her favorite animal, that his daddy had bought him to give to Hedda. Harry did not need another stuffed animal aside from Paddie, his black stuffed dog. The note with it was from all three of them. Each had the own section, the first being Harry's then his mom then his dad's.

Dear Hedda,

I am very happy you won! I knew you would! Murus and Cerberus, even agreed on that one! And they never agree on anything! The zoo is wonderful! Full of all kinds of animals! Daddy says next time you can come with us if your uncle says it is all right. I will share more next time we see each other.

Sincerely,

Harry Lupin-Black.

Dear Hedda,

Cheers on Winning! Even if it is something nerdy like potions! Winning is certainly something I know about! I have won several quidditch matches at my time in Hogwarts! Soon you and Harrison, will be doing the same at school! With my fabulous influence you won't turn out too badly, even if you live with Snivolous. See you Sunday. I'm baking you cake shaped like a potion's bottle!

See you soon,

Sirius.

Dear Hedda,

I send my congratulations at your results. Don't listen to Sirius on potions, it's a great path to go down. We're having a Sunday roast at our house tomorrow if you and Severus would like to attend. Please send notice.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin.

Ps. Tell Severus not to worry, Harry and I will be baking the cake. Sirius will only be helping. So you don't have to worry about any more food poisoning cases.

-RL.

Hedda smiled when she received these, then went and got confirmations from her uncle before sending Hedwig back with the return notice in the pouch strapped to her leg. She had even got a letter from The Malfoy family.

Dearest Harriet,

We received news of the competition! Fabulous darling! Simply Fabulous! Lucius and Draco send their best regards! Isn't Severus just the best baby sitter ever?

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy.

Hedda was not surprised that Narcissa got her name wrong, she always did. And for whatever reason she kept thinking that Severus was only babysitting her. All the time. Even though he brought her with him every time they met up. The witch was just happy that she thought well enough to write.

A couple of floors away, Severus sat in his study, still staring at the smiling picture of Him and Hedda. Hedda's picture was looking around and smiling. Severus was staring straight ahead firmly, only occasionally glancing at the side with a curled lip before twisting back into a smirk.

"It has been a pleasant evening…" He muttered into the murky brown liquid in his tea cup.

_End of part two_

Authors Note: So let me know what you guys think! So far this is my most popular story! I am super pleased with all of the favorites, likes and kudos, ETC! If you have any questions, and any other things I would be happy to answer any of them!


	3. Chapter 3

Hedda Prince and the Hidden Family Line

Part 3: Hedda Prince and the disappointing and not so disappointing parties

Authors note: hello there, if you have not noticed it yet, this is a sort of crossover/ meta crossover? Between the Harry Potter series and Yazziyou Daydreamer's fanfiction Harry Lupin: the son of two Marauders. I do not own either of them, just the people and stuff I made up.

Um, I recently made a account come check me out:  Fluffball122. Yazziyou's Daydreamer has one as well:  Yazziyousdaydreamer/posts

For those a fan of my Seidotama story, you'll be pleased to know that I am working on the third chapter now as well as writing this one.

Finally: I could not have made this possible without the help of Tracy from the Success Center and Lelani from Fanfiction Fanatic for their editing help! Finally, Yazziyou's Daydreamer for giving me some insight and answering questions about her OCs.

-Beginning of Part 3-

 _3 years later_

 _June 17, 2005_

 _The Prince Estate, Somewhere in the English Country side_

The kitchen was painted a soft ivory, that complemented the rustic looking wooden cabinets. Copper pans, and other cooking things hung from a rack by the stove. The large oven had several things baking in it. The savory smell of cheese and meats drifted through the large kitchen. A golden yellow cake sat in the ornate bronze pan. If one only saw the kitchen they never would have guessed they were inside the Prince Manor. The rest of the house's many rooms décor was dark colors, eloquent furniture and somehow hold a forbidding nature in its very walls much like its long line of owners.

At one of the counters, a child with her hair tied into a long braid wore a green apron decorated with cartoonish potion bottles. A spindly creature, in a pink apron covered in bows, stood over the child on a much taller stool. A mini chef hat attatched to a head band decorated the house elf's head. The servant pointed at the white powder in the bowl and directed the child to mix it. "It don't mean a thing… Ain't got the swing!" sang Ella Fitzgerald on the record player spinning on the counter opposite of them.

Since the elf stood on the stool they were the same height, Dapper smiled at Hedda. She was teaching her young mistress how to make master Severus's favorite dessert. "Noo poor th' milk intae th' mixture, yoong mistress." Dapper instructed in her squeaky voice. Hedda nodded, grimly. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. The pitcher shook as the creamy liquid spilled into the bowl and some of its contents splashed onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Severus glided into the kitchen like death upon a battlefield. Hedda gulped, quickly setting the pitcher down, causing more milk to splash out. "EEK OOH EEK!" Alarmed monkeyish sounds slipped out from the witch's lips as she hurried to clean up the mess with the rag she kept in her apron pocket.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow but otherwise ignored it. Placing a pale hand on the table, Severus wondered if she had finally gone mad. It happened on occasion with weak minded mudbloods, more often than not it was average muggles though, that were suddenly made aware of the presence of magic. Though the muggles that did, were often highly religious or had no imagination. If Hedda had lost her mind, Severus supposed it would be unlikely for it to be because of magic—she had made it this long, after all. No. He imagined if she lost her marbles it would be because of a combination of genes (too much inbreeding in certain parts of the family line) and her environment, she had been raised in a stressful from birth and with all the new things like puberty that just began to kick in. The potions master quickly dispelled this thought. His niece was sane. Sane enough, anyway. "I asked you to wait for the mail today."

"It's mah faut master Severus. Ah speart th' yoong misstress if she wanted tae bake the-day. Ye, Dapper hud me several left ower bins ay Cloodberries an' th' yoong misstress hud finished th' studying Master assigned th' yoong Miss.. Sae, Dapper offered tae shaw th' yoong mistress hoo tae make Master Severus's favorite puddin'. Och aye, Ah did." The house elf's bulbous, tennis ball sized eyes blinked up at her master.

Severus shook his head, causing his hair to curtain his face for a few heartbeats. The wizard's raven colored locks were fine and soft, not oily like usual. Severus had just gotten out of the bath when he heard Dapper and Hedda in the kitchen. "Just go wait in the parlor," he instructed his niece. "You may finish with baking when task is _finished_." Severus sighed, as he disappeared back towards his private rooms.

The dark-haired wizard needed to finish conditioning the special oils in his hair to make sure the potion fumes did not burn his hair off. Secretly his hair was always kind of his pride. Since his revolting father—if one could call the disgraceful creature such a thing, starting balding early in life—at the age of thirty-two, Severus has always taken great care with his locks, if only to spite the other man.

With a sigh, eleven-year-old Hedda raced back up the stairs, after apoligising to Dapper about leaving the lesson early, and sat on the window seat. She peered out of the heavy curtains, watching for the mail owl to arrive. 'He must really want the teacher's edition of the seventh-year potions text book he ordered.' Hedda pouted, staring out of the window for what seemed to her an eternity. With a dramatic sigh, the young witch plopped open her copy of _Potions from the Far East & How They Differ from the West _by Nannerel Goshawk. The young witch only looked up when she heard the fluttering of wings shoot in from the open windows.

To Hedda's surprise it was not the grumpy ashy faced owl, that usually brought Uncle Severus's deliveries from Sternburg apothecaries supply branch in England. This one was larger, and it was all white. It carried only a letter attached to its leg. Even more surprising was the fact that the letter had the Hogwarts Insignia sealed on it. From her robe pocket, Hedda produced a small dagger that she kept with her in case she needed to cut ingredients on the fly.

To Hedda Prince

In the room down the Hall from Professor Snape's.

Prince Manor

England

The witch wrinkled her nose. 'How could they possibly know where my room was?' Hedda did not want to believe they stalked children or anyone for that matter. That would be a little too creepy… 'Wait! why would the school be writing to me? Could it be about a bring your child to work day?' Hedda remembered when Horace Slughorn told her about the time he brought his nephew to Hogwarts for bring your kid to work day, back when he was the potions Professor

.A few months ago, Severus and Hedda ran into him out getting new ingredients– they needed more cedar oil for the flea potions Mrs. Figg ordered. Slughorn was always quite adamant about prattling on about the old days. While imagining, standing on front of the lecture hall in the potions hall with her uncle in front of several groups of students, with a grimace, Hedda opened the letter.

Hogwarts School _of_ Witch Craft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.

Dear Ms. Prince,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all of the necessary supplies and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We will wait for your owl no later than July 31st. The sincerest apologies about the lateness of your letter. I can assure you, that if

Yours Sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagal._

"Oh!" Hedda eyes lit up. The specks of gold in her eyes became more pronounced with her delight. All of Hedda's previous displeasure at being forced into meeting the kids her uncle complains about all of the time was forgotten. With all of the excitement of late (Uncle Severus took her and Harry to a muggle aquarium, she had just gotten a new potions book and was learning how to bake more elaborate cakes, not to mention she had her first menstrual cycle yesterday), Hedda had completely forgotten that she was now old enough to attend Wizarding school.

A sharp clapping sounded behind her. "Ohheeeoh!" More monkey sounds sounded from her as she turned to find Severus and Dapper behind her, both clapping. The wizard of course was doing his dry golf clap. The house elf's was more energetic than his.

"I sharply anticipate having you in my classes. It will be refreshing from the usual drudges." Severus gestured toward the cake six-layer lemon pound cake decorated with a little figurine of Hedda. It moved and held a little letter in its hands. The mini Hedda smiled and waved around it's letter. The real Hedda studied with a broad smile across her face. Most people, not even Hedda, who arguably knew the dour wizard best, would have expected this.

"Master hud Dapper, make Mistress Hedda 'er favorite cake!" Dapper gestured grandly towards it. "It is some ay mah best wark… if ye ask Dapper." The house elf nodded, pleased with her work.

Both Hedda and Severus now stood awkwardly neither sure what to do. Dapper, gingerly nudged them together with a small, invisible force created by her magic. It was uncharacteristic of a house elf, but Dapper was not just any house elf. She was the house elf of the Prince Family, and had the same independent trait characteristic of the family that she served.

Getting the hint, Severus stepped forward with his arms outstretched. His body was very stiff and rigid, rather like a mannequin. His niece was not more relaxed as she stepped into his arms to confirm the hug. Severus's sweeping black robe sleeves engulfed her. This was the first time they had ever hugged—as neither of them would ever be described as touchy feely kind of folk and preferred to avoid touch when they could.

After cake and chai tea Severus left Hedda to enjoy her book, and he sat down in his study to work on paperwork for the coming year. An eloquent brown eagle owl appeared carrying a note from Narcissa inviting them over for a party in a few weeks to celebrate the "Fantastic Accomplishment" and "Mark of Adulthood" that was reached today. The note was brief, and scribbled hurriedly, as mentioned in her letter Narcissa needed to head to the cake shop herself. There was a mix up in the orders, and her house elves could never make as perfect of a cake as Leonolda Poilane, the famous French baker and owner of Mignon Gateau's, a very famous French cake shop, does.

The potions master thought it was odd that his distant relative was taking such an interest in Hedda. His heir had only ever stayed at their place for part of one summer while he was at Hogwarts and they often forgot about her presence. They acted similarly when Hedda and himself visited. Often mistaking her name, who she was, sometimes even wondering why she was there in the first place. Severus did not find it amusing in the least but he tolerated it because the Malfoy's were one of the only families (particularly related to himself) Severus found that he could stand to be around for more than an hour or two without wanting to slip draught of living death into their after-dinner tea.

Nonetheless, he supposed it was good Hedda was spending some time with them. It reads in _How to raise a reliable witch who does not raise her robes for every handsome wizard_ by Lavina Damorpe that it is good for children to have family ties, so they have a strong family bond to support them.

August 27, 2005

Somewhere in England,

The next weekend, the lush gardens of the Malfoy estate were decorated with fairy lights (made by real fairies of course). Long tables stood decorated with golden spider web silk, in the main garden besides the large fountain with a statue of two Veela ladies pouring a wine bottle. The water trickled from the wine bottle.

Here and there, there was a flash of white as several peal white peacocks strolled about fanning out their beautiful tails. Yellow daffodils sprang fourth all over the grounds—they have been recently planted, and there were vases of them at all the tables.

Twinkling music fell over the garden, as the tall woman in aqua robes, gracefully strung her bow over a violin. The lights seemed to shimmer over her moon light skin. A gentle breeze blew, moving her auburn curls.

"Lindseyera Sterton. The best violinist in all of Western civilization!" Narcissa exclaimed as she leads several women through the garden.

A woman a few inches shorter than Narcissa giggled, as she wiped her mousy brown hair over her shoulder. "Wow. That must have cost you a fortune?" Mathilda Greengrass gushed. The ladies bantered back and forth.

"Is that Severus Snape?" An almost anorexic looking witch whispered to Narcissa and Marthilda. Evermorna Parkinson was Marthilda's fraternal twin sister.

Severus was studying a Hungarian Horntail firework display with a curled lip. The Hungarian Horntail looked as if it would come to life at any moment and it would once the wick was lit. The dragon would pop to life with an alarming roar, shoot into the sky and burst forth into a bunch of mini ones before dissolving into harmless lights. It was placed near the doorway to be brought out once it got dark. It was an arrangement brought directly from China. The dour wizard was more and more pleasantly surprised as he studied the party. Severus did not realize that Narcissa paid so much attention to Hedda. Lindseyra Sterton was Hedda's favorite classical musician. Hungarian Horntail's were her favorite dragon—Hedda always seemed to prefer the most vicious things. Daffodils were Hedda's flower of choice and yellow was the young witch's favorite color– which subconsciously worries Severus.

He was worried that she might end up in Hufflepuff. As it was, as her guardian he had to have her best interest in mind. He refused to be like that dunderhead Sirius, and try to influence her personality and what she enjoyed just to be certain that his niece was sorted into his preferred house. To the potions master's great horror, Severus had learned that Sirius had even tried to delay his daughter's–no–son's education and forbid books so that he would no end up in Ravenclaw.

The brooding wizard paid no mind to the women as they passed him. He pretended to not notice that they were gossiping about him. Severus never understood why Narcissa stayed friends with them after Hogwarts. The three of them were inseparable then, besides when one of them backstabbed the other—which was often. Then they would make up. The cycle repeated itself every other week or so. He had always thought that after they all married and had children they would each go their separate ways but they did not.

"Yes. He is my sixth cousin or so," Narcissa nodded, with a tight-lipped smile. She would prefer to keep her family life separate from her social life. It could not be helped, however. This was a day to celebrate bring family and friends together again.

The three-woman watched as Evermorna's daughter, Pansy, a chubby, pug-faced girl with a black bob was sitting with two other girls cutting out letter paper hearts. Pansy was giggling to another girl who wore her brunette hair which she wore twin braid with red ribbons, Rina, about how she was going to marry Draco when she was older. The girl next to her smiled. "That's fine. I would like to marry B-Blaise." The little brunette witch blushed.

The women flounced past the other party goers as their gossiped changed to how at the Minister of magic seemed a little to attentive to his secretary, Amanda Merdin as he taught her how to play croquet—one of the many activities that were set for the guests to amuse themselves with. His wife was at home bed ridden again this weekend, and his son was watching over her.

Since they considered themselves to be good friends with the Malfoys, Elaine Crouch insisted that her husband go to the party as planned. So Bartemius Sr. attended the festivities with his secretary. Amanda was a red headed bombshell with a hour glass figure and cat eye glasses. "Isn't she a mud blood?" Evermorna inquired. The ladies contemplated if the Minister was having an affair with his secretary or not.

Portraits of unsmiling pale people framed the long hallway. As Severus first arrived with Hedda within the, in his opinion, gaudy, overly grand halls Malfoy manor, Severus noticed Hedda was the most cheerful that she had been in a while. The potion's master was surprised by how little he found it irksome. Although, he preferred her when she was solemn. As he glided through the halls, the child– no. Young lady, Severus corrected himself. The young lady, glided away. Hedda's mannerisms becoming more like Severus's own every season it seemed. A fact, Sirius Black had noticed, and has made loud comments on it several times, always vexing his sworn arch enemy, Severus.

 _-Flashback to last weekend-_

"See! See Moony!" The handsome, black haired man tugged on the brown sleeves on his mate's robes. "Look at her! She's just like Snivalus!" He sighed dramatically. "You owe me an apology for not letting him watch our cub! Do you want a cub that stays in a damp, dirty dungeon all day and night skulking over vials of potions!" His black eyes grew wide in horror. "It's bad enough that our little future Marauder insists on reading all those nerd books all the time!"

Severus and Hedda had gone to visit the Lupin-Black household for the afternoon, last Sunday. The Potion's master did not really want to but, he did not mind Remus's company, but he could barely sand to be in the same room with the overly dramatic Black. Severus however knew how much Hedda enjoyed Harry's company, and he did not wish to deprive her of having childhood friends. He thought she needed someone closer to her own age, and a few more—just in case one turned out to be an evil bitch. So, Severus often dropped his niece off for play dates.

Remus patted his mate on the hand, ignoring him for the most part as he flipped through the pages of the Dailey Prophet. "Hedda's a nice girl, Siri." The werewolf mumbled, sipping his tea.

"Hmph." Sirius placed his hands on his hips. "You're not listening to me," he huffed. "That's clearly why we should adopt her ourselves! She spends too much time with them! I want to save her!" The wizard paced back and the fourth the small kitchen. "Over the years, we have known her! She has always been nice! And Harry like her! I don't want her to end up living alone brewing potions!" he flailed his paled arms almost knocking over the pile of books on the counter. "Most importantly I don't want her to end up with gross greasy hair!"

Remus sighed. "Your starting to sound a bit like Ja–"

"What! How could you insult me like that?!" Sirius slapped his hand against his chest. "The man that squeezed your cub out! Let me tell you! It wasn't as easy as a slice of Christmas pudding! More like those rock cakes Hagrid used to make! When we got detention and he had a bunch left over! Except it felt like a goblin sized rock cake! I thought you loved me Moony!" The dramatic wizard gasped as if he had been shot and then flopped to the floor dramatically.

His husband relatively used to this, stood and went to the pantry and refilled the sugar bowl before coming back to sit and finish reading the paper. Sirius jumped to his feet, once he realized Remus was no going to pay attention to him. "Hmph! Unlike that Dunderheaded barrel of dragon dung I have good intentions! No one can possibly be sane hanging around Snivalus! His mere presence for so long drove his best friend to madness! And she turned into a crazy harpy or worse a Social Justice Auror!"

During this rant, Sirius had failed to notice the shadow standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hedda would be in more danger of becoming a prattling simpleton, such as yourself!" Severus drawled from the archway. His hands folded into his sleeves. "The only reason Harry has turned out well is Remus's genes, I do not even need imagine." Severus curled his lip at the dramatic wizard. "And Lilly was always as malicious as a wet kneazle with rabies." Severus snarled. "She was just very good at hiding it."

Sirius rolled his eyes ignoring Snape's glare. Remus walked passed the men, ignoring the tension between them that could cut a line in split pea soup. It was like this every time the children were not in the room. The werewolf could be heard down the hall in the drawing room, where Hedda was sprawled on the floor with Harry at her side, teaching him how to draw dragons.

"Hedda, Severus is here. Don't forget your pumpkin pasties!" Earlier the children and Sirius did some baking and almost burnt down the kitchen. Luckily, Remus had just come in from the garden expecting a nice quiet afternoon, his mate was teaching the children how to embroider snitches by the fireplace when he left. The wizard returns to his home with a basket of fresh pumpkins to find the entire north wall of the kitchen in flames! With an extremely false smile, trying to remain calm, Remus had sent the children off to play before he started exasperatedly chiding his mate.

Hedda paid no mind, she was used to this every time she came to visit. She showed her uncle the pastries they had made, before saying goodbye to Harry and his family.

 _-End of Flashback-_

Severus shook the memory off as Remus approached him by the firework display, holding two goblets of champagne. "Sirius went to show Harry the mini quidditch field in the third garden.' Severus happily accepted it. The potion's master knew he was going to need it to calm his nerves, when the annoying Gryffindor returned.

Meanwhile, after Hedda wandered away from her guardian to explore the gardens. She had never been in this one before. When she came to visit, she was usually in one of the smaller one, where they used for just small get togethers. This specific garden was used for larger parties and celebrations. The shrubbery which was shaped like different magical creatures, and occasionally moved and made noises. Hedda was exploring when she came to rest under the willow tree. After greeting several of the guests, none of whom she recognized, she had started to feel claustrophobic.

Her distant relative must have invited at least three hundred people. She pulled a book out of her robes and began reading. The witch would never be known for her social graces, Walburga had made several comments about this, the few times the Black head had met her. Though Walburga did imply if not say outright, that even if Hedda would have been a mud blood (Severus told them the same half lie he gave Narcissa) that she would still be a hundred times more useful than her good for nothing son, Sirius.

The Prince heir was terribly anxious and crowds and started to feel much calmer once to her own accord. After calming herself, she was about to return to her party when she came back through the hedges she came face to face with a gang of boys. They turned to face her, as soon as they heard her footsteps on the fallen twigs.

There were two larger boys it was hard to tell if it was muscles or fat; to Hedda it looked to be a bit of both. They had dull ogreish looks on their faces. If the witch remembered correctly their names were Vincent Crab and Greggory Goyle. Too nice of names for such nasty boys. The ogreish boys were watching a colored boy, that was tall but had terribly thick eyebrows. Blaise Zabini who was speaking to a short taller boy who stood with such a supreme type of arrogance that if most adults noticed it they were concerned by it being possessed by such a young boy, Draco Malfoy. The leader turned to his cousin with a disgusted face. "I see my mother once more let the riff raff in."

Hedda matched his sneer with a snide smirk. "Are you just upset because you ran into a bogart and it turned into a mirror?" She stuffed her hands into her pockets that she had specially stitched in. Women's robes often lacked pockets or they were so small they were useless—which is why she usually wore men's clothes. Unfortunately, she and been forced into lady like things for formal events.

Blaise turned to study the centaur shrub behind him which was trotting in place, so only the shrubbery got to see his amusement. Only knowing that his best friend would make him deeply regret it, Blaise would have muttered "Ohh. she got you!" or something of the like. Even though the colored wizard deeply disliked the witch the few times he had met her, Blaise still found her amusing.

Crab and Goyle just stood there cracking their knuckles. "Did anyone ever teach you any manners?" Draco smoothed back his pale blonde locks, which were already smooth thanks to the extreme amount of hair gel he glued in this morning. "You should not talk to your betters that way!"

Hedda ignored this. She was used to this type of Pure blood nonsense. "Regardless, if you'll excuse me I would like to return to the company of people with good sense," She raised her moderately crooked nose high in the air.

"Why is she even 'ere?' Goyle asked the other boys. Hedda did not here their response as she swept away, becoming more noticeably Snape like in her annoyance. 'What did he mean why am I here? This is _my_ party,' she scowled. Hedda was relieved when she came to stand beside her uncle.

"Gather round! Everyone!" A crystal chiming rang out. Narcissa clanged a goblet with her wand. Draco and his friends appeared as well, each coming to stand beside their parents. Severus nodded at the reappearance of Hedda, but showed no further acknowledgement.

"As everyone knows the reason for today's extravaganza is to celebrate a child we all know and love's mark of adulthood!" Narcissa declared. Draco took the opportunity of all of the adults focused on his mother to sneer at Hedda, who ignored him. This was _her_ moment. Hedda would not allow his childishness to spoil it. After a few moments, Narcissa ended her dramatic pause. "Draco joined the junior quidditch team, for young boys who are still too young for Wizarding school last week!"

The crowd, all except three, burst into a round of applause. "Well, let us feast!" Narcissa finished, lifting the lowering her arms as loads of food appeared on several tables and guests rose to fill their plates—like a buffet in the muggle world. The jewels on Narcissa's robe sleeves glimmered in the sunlight as she turned this way and that to see the guest enjoying themselves.

Hedda composed her face into a perfectly blank state and speed walked through the crowd, not really paying attention, and filled to the brim with the urge to get away to cry in private. Severus barely noticed her departure. His deadly glare fixed on his distant relative.

"Let us have a word, you two." Severus's voiced dripped with barely concealed venom. It was a tone that his students who were about to have their House points taken away were familiar with. Obliviously, Lucius's wife smiled broadly. "Isn't just wonderful, Severus! Lucius and I bought him a new broom for a congratulations present!" Lucius nodded, absently. His thoughts were more concerned with is the Minister and his wife were pleased with the gifts placed in their gift bags. All of the gift bags for the party were specifically chosen for each guest. Bartemius Crouch Sr. was given front row tickets for his favorite teams next quidditch match and a bottle of Brandy aged in a wooden cask created by a Meliae spirit in a cask of the wood from an ash tree. Elaine Crouch was given pearls gathered from the merfolk in Atlantis and silk cloths delivered from Asia. Severus did not respond to his cousin's inquiry.

The three adults stepped into the house. They strolled down one corridor, turned left, then right before going down one more hallway. Severus lead the way opening a heavy oak door and closing it when Narcissa and Lucius stepped inside. It was Lucius's study. There was a painting of himself above the fireplace, a large writing desk and fancy oval chair, and a small couch, and a few other chairs and bookshelves throughout the room. Lucius immediately sat at his desk, and looked over some of the papers placed on the desk. The Potions' master started on them, but the larger portion of his anger focused on Narcissa. "This! All of this, was for a bloody quidditch team?"

Narcissa's pale eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Whatever did you think it was for?" her blue eyes widened as she noticed how upset he was.

"I assumed it was because Hagrid, the grounds keeper a Hogwarts got a new puppy?'" Snape quipped, crossing his arms in front of him tucking pale arms into the black sleeves, in an Asian like style. Usually his robe sleeves were too tight, but his dress robes are looser than his average ones.

The witch's face went blank. "Ummm? Severus, you do know I do not associate with him, righ-" She cast him the sideways look, that people give others when they are crazy.

"No. Today's extravaganza, as you so put it, was supposed to be for Hedda," he snarled. This got Lucius's attention finally. Neither of them had ever been the brunt of the younger's man's fury.

"Why Severus… Dear…" Narcissa rose to place her delicate hand on Severus's arm. "What do you mean? Were you babysitting, Henriyetta, again today?"

Severus shook her off. "How many times must I tell you people? _Hedda_ is my _Heir."_ He turned his back to them and took a step out the door before turning back and saying, "I must be going. I have a party to plan for my niece," he huffed. Severus's robes flew behind him as he disappeared and apparated beside Hedda.

Hedda was alone in the garden hedge animals with her book. The young witch was sitting with her head on her knees and the book on the ground. Hedda was not even looking at the book, as she could not see because her tears blurred her glasses. It reminded her of some of her younger memories of her mother. For Christmas, Caitlin would often buy boxes of cool things like a CD player, or a book collection then fill it with things like dirty socks or old T-shirts filled with several holes

When Severus appeared by magic at her side, the potions master pretended not to notice that she was crying. "Come. I could use a decent butter beer, after this." Hedda slowly rose to her knees, wiping at her eyes which knocked her glasses askew. It did not occur to the upset witch that her uncle did not drink Butterbeer.

Less than a half an hour later, Severus had lead them to a quaint, little neighborhood in London. The pub was generally very nice with an ornamental fireplace that took up a large corner of the place. It usually had a fire burning in its hearth—often enchanted to burn different colors. If front of that was several armchairs with blankets–engraved with the Bar's insignia of an amber fox's eye with a black slit for a pupil. The bar itself was made of a sparkling amber marble. Above it hung a gold chandler with tiny crystal foxes drooping from it. There were also several booths, and tall tables. A few book shelves lined the walls filled with board games, novels, and picture books.

The door on the right from the outside door was an ornate archway, that lead to a lovely small dining room that was often used for yule parties and charity events for people in the tight knit community. Out back there was a fenced in playground with swings, a wooden club house, a slide, and several other outdoor toys for children

The Fox's Eye may look like a high-class joint, but it's was mostly middle class wizards that inhabited its cozy interior—a mix of young wizards and witches attending college in the muggle world there to form study groups to single and divorced parent support meeting groups, to quidditch moms hoping to catch up with their friends to elderly folk just gathering to hear the gossip and get out of the house.

Today it was all dark. All of its lights darkened. Not a sole in sight. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Hedda turned to look up at Severus. Her brown eyes nearly black with grief and anger. The Princes were outside looking in the giant windows of the pub. "I think it's closed?"

"Nonsense." Severus pushed the doors open and swept inside. Doubtingly, Hedda followed behind him, wondering if they could get in trouble for entering if her uncle was wrong. As soon as the girl stepped more than five feet away from the entrance everything sprang to life!

The lights turned on, and at least twenty people appeared before her very eyes as if by magic! Except for once it was not magic, as the explanation as is had been for the past seven of so years. Hedda's eyes widened and she stood there frozen for a few moments. After all of the anger and misery she had been feeling at what happened with the Malfoy's then the pleasant surprise of having a sudden surprise party seemed to have broken her.

A young adult man who was slightly shorter than average, with shaggy brown hair was the first to address her. " 'eaven and 'ell … Daan't just stand 'ere. This moriarty is fer ya! Ya kna?" He reached out his hand and patted her head, in a friendly manner.

Hedda frowned back at him, and light pushed away is hand. In a split flash, she grinned back at him. "How are you today, Ringo?" She studied him.

Today the wizard wore a yellow kimono and hakumas. That might have been strange on most British fellows in the center of London, but not Ringo. Depending on the day, he might be dressed as a stereotypical sailor or a Roman gladiator. Once an older woman asked him if he thought it was inappropriate to be dressed so silly at work. Mind you, the muggles that saw her earlier, at the muggle flower shop, thought she looked silly gowned in pink robes and a floral pointed hat. Ringo explained to her, "That's why I decided to own me Jack Jones business. People frowned upon a waiter that wore footy pajamas ter work and Daan't even get me started on the bleedin' I wore an Azkaban uniform when I worked as a delivery rob roy."

"Brilliant outfit today, as usual!" Hedda smiled. She actually thought he often looked ridiculous—she was the never one to enjoy playing dress up. 'Eh. If it makes him happy.'

Severus left the crown to go sit at one of the leather booths in the way back. The Potions Master watched Hedda as she interacted with everyone. This was her crowd not his. The Potions Master searched in his pocket for parchment and quill and began to write down a list of things he would need to still do before the school term began.

A pretty child, that most would assume to be a girl, in emerald green robes emerged from the crowd with two men following behind her. One shorter than the other with messy brown hair and kind green eyes. His robes were patched at the elbows; this was only noticeable when the other man whom he was holding hands with swung his arms back and forth. The other man wore bright red robes with golden snitches decorated into the lining—it looked as if he was entering the ugliest robes competition at a Yule Party. The two men left their child with his friend and went to go chat with Centauri Prince, Severus's great uncle and Cerberus's grandpa who was chatting with Griphook. It still creeps Sirius out how well the Prince Heiress go along with goblins (It's not every day you see witches and wizards on friendly terms, let alone friendly enough that they would willingly go to their parties.

Centauri did not want to be anywhere near Severus, but he did not want to be impolite. The old wizard was not bad looking for his age with very few wrinkles and gray hair that went well with his pale skin. The only color on his outfit was a silver handkerchief in his robe pocket other than that he was donned in all black, as typical of the Prince family.

"Harry!" Hedda smiled and hugged the girlish looking boy who accepted her hug warmly. Hedda was not too often one to initiate physical touch of absolutely any sort, but Harry was a special acceptation as her only real friend.

"I'm happy you got your letter." Harry smiled and was about to ask her some more questions when a pale boy with black hair came up to the Black and Prince Heiresses. "Harry. Murus said he will be here soon. He got caught up with Seren, who are spending the night at Seren's at his great uncle's or something. So, they will be here soon." Cereberus snorted in a disgusted matter. "Dionysius will be here soon as well. His parents had to do some school shopping beforehand since there to Greece tomorrow."

The would-be Prince Heir finally looked at the current Prince Heiress. "Congratulations, Hedda," Cerberus muttered grudgingly after Harry elbowed him in the ribs. If anyone one had been watching they might have snorted with the amount of effort Harry had to use to reach his friend.

A ridiculously tall, mulatto boy towered behind the boys. He held a sunshine yellow wrapped package above his kind smile. "Where would you like me to set this?"

Hedda looked down, her pale flushing. "You did not have to get me anything." She rubbed the back of her neck, not meeting the younger boy's eyes.

"Nonsense. I would have been rude to go to a party and not bring anything!" Murus chuckled cheerfully.

"Well… Er. Thank you—" Hedda started.

"Drum it wahn of the tables. It's a nickel and dime for Jim Skinner!" Ringo interrupted the children, strutting back into the bar from the kitchens. "Ya, won't be disappointed." He snapped his fingers and platters of jam print cookies, gyros, crisp salads, and steaming steaks fresh off the grill appeared on the bar with several of Hedda's other favorite foods.

"In the misty morning fog with…Our hearts a thumpin' and you… My brown eyed girl! You're my brown eyed girl" Someone must have put a coin in the juke box because over the speakers began to play one of Hedda's favorite songs _Brown Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison. It turns out that Severus was a fan of muggle oldies and would play them often at the estate. They quickly became a favorite of his niece's as well.

For the strange cast of characters all with extremely different personalities the party ended up going very well. Even when Dionysius and his large family showed up with a giant basket of baklava for Hedda, and the blue haired boy accidentally tripped over Seren who was lying on the floor looking for narggles or something, and got some in Cerberus's hair.

Cerberus just calmly went to the bathroom room, and with Harry's helpful magical cleaning rag, that was given as a gift to Sirius so he would destroy less things with his efforts to clean. It did not help, so Remus gave it to his son to avoid as much destruction as possible. Harry quickly got all of the sticky treats out of his friend's hair. The dark wizard normally might enjoy an excuse to get into a fight with Dionysius, especially since he learned an interesting potion that would let him get the better of him in a fight—but Cerberus knew that causing a scene at Harry's beloved cousin's birthday party would upset the Black heiress. Harry was the reason they were there in the first place. Aside from Cerberus, none of that group had any reason to dislike Hedda. In fact, they did not at all, they thought she was okay. They just were not friends with her. Harry was though, and that was all the reason any of them needed.

Once everyone was finally gone, only Ringo, Severus and Hedda remained within the pub. Hedda was trying to help clean up, grabbing several of the empty platters and carrying them to the kitchen. The pub owner stopped her half way. "Daan't bovver wif that. I'll do it anovver nickle and dime." He smiled warmly, taking the faux gold trays from her and dropping them back on the bar with a loud _clang_!

Hedda winced at the noise. She took a deep breath breathing in deeply all the familiar smells of the pub. Sweet butterscotch, bitter distilled spirits, sharp antiseptics, and smoky fire. It should have smelled terrible, all of those things combined. Surprisingly it had a… what could only be described as a welcoming quality about it. Like arriving home after a long day at work and sinking in to your favorite chair. "Thank you for the party! It was wonderful!" The witch's eyes were sparkling more than a witch's gown at the yule ball.

Ringo shook his head. "Daan't thank me. It as yer uncle 'oo wrote ter me. Tellin' me yer needed a drum fer your garn away moriarty."

Understanding dawned on the young witch. That was why her uncle disappeared after their distant relative's announcement about the true reasoning for the party. He must have sent a letter to Ringo, who responded immediately and the men planned this, for the witch that was dear to them.

In the back booth, Severus was still there. The dark wizard's raven locks curtained his face as he poured over several documents. His right hand was twitching rapidly as it gripped the quill and wrote.

To do list:

1\. Gather Hedda's Supplies for school

2\. Letter of complaint to supplier about spoiled dragon's liver

3\. More potion bottles. Stupid first years have a habit of breaking them

4\. Have

A shadow appeared behind the distracted figure. Lurking him, it moved in closer before speaking. "Thank you."

Severus stood. "Do not bother with words of gratitude. With a nod to the owner, the head of the Prince family swept across the floor and to the fireplace. Hedda smiled and mumbled a goodbye and gave Ringo a quick fist bump—an exchange the two of them developed several summer's ago, when Hedda first started staying there when Severus was away at Hogwarts for the school term. The witch quickly followed, after her uncle. "If you wish to properly show you appreciation… Do not fail my expectations." Severus finished as the two of them disappeared from the pub's fireplace and into the one in the main hall of the Prince estate.

Gripping her gifts, Hedda smiled at Severus's retreating form as he retired into his study. For the gruff, middle aged wizard, that was as close as saying "I love you," as he ever came.

Hot water gushed out of the bronze faucet and into the large clawfoot tub. Steam hissed out of it, and fogged the large mirror in the heiress's bathroom. The bathroom looked pretty much the same as it did before her uncle adopted her. A moderate sized room with a tub, sink, and a wardrobe for towels. The only change that was made was that there were now yellow towels instead of green.

Hedda sunk into the water, wincing at the temperature. Too lazy to get back out, she sucked it up and let the water burn her flesh. Reaching over she pulled out her book. It was a good day in all. Rarely leaving the house, it was enjoyable when she got to. As well as getting to see both Harry and Ringo in the same day! Not to mention Severus's loving words! Hedda could hardly believe it. The rustling of the pages, the warm water, and the general chaos of the day eventually lured the girl to sleep. The book fell to the floor with a _plop!_

The Prince heiress would later look back on this memory and recount it as one of her happiest. Later still she would use it to summon her patronus in a time when she needed it the most. Because what could make a person feel more loved than a group of people that care about her happiness for various reasons, but enough to all show up without more than an hours' notice to help her celebrate her going away party.

-End of Part 3-

Authors note: HI again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last few. As always, please review, favorite, follow, kudos, whatever else! Please comment any Easter eggs you find or are curious about. I might leave more Easter eggs in my stories than Marvel does in its movies 😊 Just in case you did not know, constructive criticism, and blatant but honest flattery are always welcome. Flaming and dishonest flattery are not and the punishment is death. Not really– because I would probably get in trouble… But anywho, Have a good whatever time you're in right now!


End file.
